


Sobresaltos

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Kintarou se había dado cuenta que Sakuno se sobresaltaba con facilidad.





	Sobresaltos

Sakuno se sobresaltaba con facilidad, había notado Kintarou.

No se le ocurría ninguna razón de a qué se debía eso, pero tampoco le molestaba. Le divertía encontrar formas para sorprenderla —cosa fácil de lograr— y que también le sacasen una sonrisa.

Ya sabía que a veces decirle algo bastaba para ello; otras veces, algo como compartir los dulces que compró en el camino en un impulso lo hacía.

Un beso también, había descubierto recientemente, aunque también hacía que se sonrojase por completo. Y estaba seguro que había muchas otras cosas que podrían hacerla reaccionar igual y quería encontrarlas, antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.


End file.
